Air blowers are generally constructed with rotatably mounted steel blades, moving within a scroll-shaped, or volute-curved metal housing. The air blowers of this type are usually expensive, bulky and heavy. Air blowers are also known in the art, which incorporate impeller blades or fan blades, made of flexible material such as molded plastic, rubber or fabric mounted to rigid frames which frames are, in turn, affixed to the rotor of the blower. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,451 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,529 to Nelson, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,868,113 to Ljungstrom. The major advantages of such prior art constructions are lightness, non-corrosiveness of the blades, and relative safety in comparison to metal-bladed fans.
However, prior art blower constructions have not, insofar as I am aware, developed a flexible impeller blade construction made essentially of low cost, light weight, plastic sheeting in combination with a thin flexible, collapsible, support system therefor, and in further combination with an inflatable scroll housing of volute-curved form (or housing of other geometric form), also made of collapsible plastic sheeting, for the purpose of rendering the blower highly compact, very light and inexpesive -- in comparison to blowers having conventional metal scroll housings and conventional rigid frame support means for the impeller blades.